The present invention relates to a gasket for use in an aggressive environment, e.g. as a vibration; and noise; damping spacer in vehicle brakes, as well as to a method for making such a gasket.
In disc brakes for vehicles, friction pads are pressed against a rotating disc by means of hydraulic cylinders. Many of today's disc brakes use vibration; and noise; damping spacers which are mounted on the friction pads, between the pads and the cylinders. Usually, the spacers are thin steel plates which on both sides are coated with a layer of rubber. Although such spacers function satisfactorily and give no grinding of brakes, they are unfortunately complicated to make as well as difficult to handle.